Kanto's New heros
by PokemonTrainerOrange
Summary: A story about two brothers, Eli and Matt, who take a journey through Kanto and meet many people and older heros and villians.
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Eli's POV-**

Ok, so here it goes. My name is Eli. I'm 16 years old. Did I mention I'm from Pallet town? I'm a Pokemon Trainer. I'm the usual "I'm gonna be the best" type of trainer. I mean this though. I really want to be the best. Thats enough about me though.

**Third Person POV-**

Eli had just walked into his house for the first time in months. His little brother, Matt, sees him walk in.

"Holy crap, Mom he's back!" Matt said with excitement.

"Eli's back?" Their mom questions from the kitchen.

Eli walks into the kitchen "Believe him now Mom?"

"Welcome home Son!" their mom annouced, "It's been too long..."

"Mom I know, but I'm leaving again soon." Eli said.

Matt walks in suspecting news then asks, "Why are you leaving so soon? You just got here..."

Eli looks at his little brother, "To take you on a journey of your own of course."

**Matt's POV**-

Is he being serious? My own journey? The reason I didn't leave before was because I didn't want mom here by herself, but seriously?

"Eli, what made you want to take me on a journey?"

He quickly responded, "I think you're ready to be a trainer just like me."

He's got to be joking. I'm just his annoying little brother.

"Are you in or not?" Eli asked.

I nodded then said, "Of course I am!"

**Third Person POV-**

Eli smiled quickly then looked at his Mom, " Sorry Mom, I Promised him I'd take him."

She looks at him happily, " I know, You take care of my little boy though."

Matt says to his Mom embarrassed, "I'm not little anymore Mom!"

They all laugh then Eli says, "Well Matt, you best go pack for our trip."

Matt looked at his older brother then says, "You're right! I should" he dashes to his room.

Eli looks at his mom, " He really is like Dad you know."

His Mom looks at him, "So are you though, son."

Eli looks at his mom and nods, "Well im gonna go help him pack, then go to sleep so I'm up early tomorrow. I love you Mom, good night."


	2. Chapter 2: Oaks Lab

**Hey guys! It's me Eli! just saying this is still sthe same night of Eli's arrival back at home(: ok bye!.**

**Eli's POV-**

Why can't I sleep? Am i really thinking about her again? No, I can't be. It's not like we had anything between us. we're just friends. UGH! Oh well, I guess, I need sleep.

**The next morning. (still Eli's POV)**

I woke up to my alarm basically screaming at me.

"It's really time for this to actually happen."

I got up went into my bathroom took a 15 minute shower. Then got dressed in black skinny jeans, my red t-shirt, my favorite black billed beanie with a pokeball on it, and through on my red and black skate shoes. Then i set off for my next task... Waking Matt up.

To my surprise he was up. He had to be for over and hour. He was dressed and ready. he wore a Blue t-shirt, black jeans, blue and black skate shoes and his signature blue baseball cap.

"Don't you look good today," I laughed then looked at him and he smiled.

"I woke up really early, i was so excited!" Matt said.

"You should be, by the way we need to stop by the professors lab." I said.

He looked at me and said, "To get my first Pokemon right?"

"That's right, and I need to check on someone..." I said muttering that last part.

Matt looked at me in excitement, "Finally! My own pokemon!"

"Well come on, Lets not be late then." I said.

**At Oaks Lab.** **Matt's POV-**

"I'm siked! i know exactly what Pokemon I'm gonna get too!" I said.

My brother laughed slightly and asked, "Oh yeah? which one?"

I looked at him and said, "I'm picking Charmander."

He looked at me and smirked, " Guess I'm gonna be able to take you out quickly in a battle then."

I looked at him, "My Charmander will be strong! Even you won't be able to beat me!"

He smiled and laughed, "That's the burning passion i know and love."

Professor Oak finally walked in.

"I'm Professor Oak, and you are?" he said.

"I'm Matt! Eli's little brother!" I said.

He looked at me then at my brother, "I could tell you two were related just by looking at you."

I laughed and said, "We look that much alike?"

He then smiled and said, "Of course you have the same look in his eyes like when he started his journey."

Eli finally said, " So Matt are you ready for your journey to start?"

I looked at him nodded and said, "Professor, I'm ready to start my journey."

He nodded then said, " You have three choices, Squirtle the water type, Charmander the fire type, and Bulbasaur the leaf type. Choose wisely, you may only have one."

"I've already made my decision sir. I choose Charmander!" I exclaimed.

**Third Person POV-**

The professor nodded and gave him Charmander then gave him a pokedex and five pokeballs.

Eli had gone off while Matt was distracted to talk to Tracy.

**Eli's POV-**

"Hey Tracy have you gotten any word from Sabrina?" I asked.

Tracy looked at me and said, "Sorry man, I got nothing from her."

"I don't know what it is. I can't get her out of my head..." I said kinda upset.

He said, " Eli, don't worry, you're gonna see her soon. You gotta take care of your brother though. I'll let you know on your Pokegear."

"Thanks Trace, oh if Ash or Gary stops by tell I say hey?" I asked.

"You got it." He said.

**Third Person POV-**

Eli walked back to his brother and said, "Got everything?"

Matt looked at him, "Yup! I'm all ready!"

Eli looked at him smiled and said, "good one more stop, I got a surprise for you."

Matt looked at his brother, "Really?

"Yeah, we gotta go to Viridian city." Eli said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Eevees

**Third Person POV-**

Matt and Eli are now at the front entrance of Viridian City.

"Hey Matt look we're here." Eli said.

Matt looked up in excitement, "Thank Arceus!"

"So Matt, you ready to see Grandpa?" Eli asked.

Matt stopped and looked at his brother, "Wait why are we seeing Grandpa?"

"He's got a special gift for the both of us." Eli said.

Matt then got excited then ran through the front gates, Eli running after him.

Approx. 15 minutes later they arrived at there grandfather's house.

**Eli's POV-**

I knocked on my grandfather's door. He had answered the door. When he saw us a hugge smiled feeled his aged face.

"Boys! I'm so glad to see you! It's been to long." said my grandfather.

"We're glad to see you too!" we both replied.

He then welcomed us inside and sat us down.

After about 20 minutes of talking, he said, "Boys I have a surprise for the both of you."

I replied, "Oh yeah thats right."

He left the room and came back with two pokeballs. He handed us the pokeballs.

I looked at the ball. It had a sun shaped symbol on it.

I looked at Matt and noticed his also had a symbol, was it a moon?

I finally had asked, "Grandpa, What are these symbols?"

"They are items that increase the power of the pokemon you now have." he replied.

I then asked, "What type of pokemon are they?"

"Find out for yourselves kiddos." He said.

Almost in synch Matt and I threw the balls in the air to see two Eevees appeared.

Matt's Eevee was a gray color. nothing I've ever seen before. Mine was a regular Eevee.

"I ran across these two coming home one day." He told us.

"Grandpa, they're amazing! Thank you!" We both exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4: Pewter City Awaits!

**Third Person POV-**

Eli and Matt are walking through Viridian Forest. They just made it to the end when they are stopped by a very suspicious duo standing near a tree. They looked over and ran towards them.

"Hey you two, give us your pokemon!" One of them said.

"Yeah then no one will get hurt!" Said the other.

Eli looked at the two then noticed the R on their outfits.

"You guys are one of those Team Rocket tool bags!" said Eli.

"We're not tools!" said the shorter one.

"Shut up Tom!" said the other.

Matt and Eli left the two to bicker and made their way into Pewter City.

**Matt's POV-**

Now that charmander is stronger I think I'm ready to battle Brock!

We walked to the gym and entered. We were greeted by Brock himself.

"Hey Brock!" Eli said.

Brock looked surprised to my brother.

Brock then said "Nice timing I was just about to call you, I heard you were back in Kanto."

I then said, "He came back to take me on a journey! My name is Matt."

Brock looked at me then smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Brock, nice to meet you."

I shook his hand then said, "I came to challenge you for my first Gym Badge!"

Brock smiled then said, "I haven't this much excitement since i battled your brother. I accept your challenge."

I smiled in excitement.

Eli then added, " How about tomorrow though it's getting really late."

I looked at him and noticed it was pretty dark out. "You're right, it's getting late should we get to a Pokemon Center?"

Brock said, "You know you guys can stay at my place, the family and I would love to help out an old friend."

Eli looked at Brock, "Are you sure? we don't want to be a bother."

Brock replied, "Yeah! It'll be fine!"

**Are you guys ready for Matt's first real battle? Review please(: **

**-Eli.**


	5. Chapter 5: Matt's first Gym Battle

**Battle POV-**

"On the red corner we have Matt from Pallet Town, On the Blue corner we have Brock the Pewter City Gym leader." The reff. stated.

Brock sends out his Geodude, Matt sends out Eevee.

"Geodude use tackle!" Brock commanded.

"Eevee quickly dodge then use a quick attack." Matt ordered.

As Geodude came at Eevee, Eevee did as he was ordered.

"Nice job Eevee, now use dig!" Matt commanded.

Brock new this was an effective, but this didnt stop him.

"Geodude keep calm-" Brock said as the attack was a direct hit.

"Not so tough now huh brock!" Matt said with a smirk.

"Nice technique, the battle not over though yet Matt, Geodude use Rock Tomb!" Brock said.

It was a hit. A direct hit.

"Eevee, once more use dig!" Matt exclaimed.

The pokemon did so. Then made its hit and knocked Geodude out.

"YES!" Exclaimed Matt. "I did it!"

As a result Matt one his gym badge.

**After the battle. Third Person POV-**

Eli walked up to his brother, and patted him on the back.

"Nice job for your first Gym battle." Eli said.

Brock walked up to Matt and stuck out his hand.

"Congratulations Matt, you earned this badge." Brock handed him the Boulder Badge.

"Yes! I got my first Badge!" Matt exclaimed.

Eli jokingly said, "Now only seven more to go."

Matt looked at his brother, "Yeah and I'll be ready."

Brock then adds, "If you battle the way you did with the others, and use your advantages, you'll be just fine."

Eli looks at his brother with a slight smile, "You know it took me a couple tries to beat Brock."

Matt had a shocked look on his face, "But how?! You had Squirtle?"

"Brock is a fierce competitor." He said. Then looked at brock,

"We're gonna have to get going though if you want to make it to Cerulean City within the next couple of days."

Matt nodded then looked at Brock, "Thank you for helping me improve as a trainer, you really did help!"

The two set off, Making their way to Cerulean.


	6. Chapter 6: The Encounter

**Third Person POV**

"So Matt, you ready to get to Cerulean?" Eli asked.

"Yeah I am!"said Matt.

Eli's PokeGear starts to ring.

"Hello?" said the voice over the phone.

"Misty? is that you?" Eli asked.

"Yes! You'll never believe who I just ran into!" She exclaimed.

"Who?" Eli asked uncertain.

"Sabrina! She was here the other day! I don't know if she left town yet. Just giving you a heads up!" She said.

"Well thanks Mist, I'm actually looking forward to this." Eli said with a eagerness.

"Anytime! Well hey gotta go! Trainers are piling in!" She said then hung up.

Matt looked at Eli.

"who's Sabrina?" He asked confused.

"A close friend..." He started then looked to find a girl looking at him from a few yards away.

"Eli? Is that you?" The girl yelled as she ran over to the duo.

"Sabrina, I can't believe you're here!" Eli said.

Sabrina had raven black hair, with brown eyes. She wore a purple top with white skinnys. She had a belt with her six pokemon on it, and a purple and black bracelet.

Sabrina looked at Eli.

"Did you miss me?" She smiled and winked.

"Well of course, You left to Sinnoh. Speaking of how was Sinnoh?" Eli said.

"Well, I left early because I realized it didnt feel right without my favorite rival." She claimed.

"SO you missed me?" He smirked.

Sabrina blushes then looks at Matt.

"You must be Matt! I've heared a lot about you from your brother." Sabrina said.

Matt looked at her and said, " Yeah, I'm on my journey with Eli!"

"What a sweet thing to do Eli" Sabrina said.

"I have a Gym badge too!" Matt shows her his Boulder Badge.

"That's awesome!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Hey Sabrina," Eli said, "How about a battle? We can show Matt hoe strong you are."

Sabrina looked at Eli, "You're on!"

Eli smiled, " LETS DO THIS!"


	7. Chapter 7: Sabrina Vs Eli

**Third Person POV + Battle POV**

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle" Matt started.

"You may switch out within the three pokemon you choose. Begin!" Matt Exclaimed.

Sabrina throws out her Pidgeot and Eli throws put his Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Thunder!" Eli commands

Pikachu listens to his master.

"Pidgeot dodge using Quick Attack!" Sabrina said quickly.

Pidgeot dodged then hit Pikachu.

"Pikachu quick! Iron Tail!" Eli called out.

Pikachu hit Pidgeot

"Pidgeot! You ok?" Sabrina asked, her Pidgeot nods "Now use Brave Bird!"

"Pikachu! Quick Iron Tail it into the ground." Eli ordered.

Pidgeot hits pikachu with its attack, but Pikachu manages to land a critical hit on Pidegot.

Pidgeot faints.

Sabrina sends in a Glaceon

"Glaceon use Ice Beam!" Sabrina ordered.

The attack hits and causes Pikachu to faint.

Eli brings his friend back then throws out Blastoise.

"Blastoise use Hyper Beam!" Eli exclaims.

"Glaceon dodge then use Iron Tail on its head!" Sabrina called.

Glaceon hits a critical attack on Blastoise causing it to faint instantly.

"You're pretty good Sabrina, but not good enough. Go Arcanine!"

Arcanine comes out ready to battle.

"Use Extreme Speed then use Flame Thrower!" Eli called out.

Arcanine gets behind Glaceon and hits it with the Flame Thrower knocking it out.

"Glaceon return! I know this is risky, but go Venasaur!" She yelled.

Venasaur looks at its opponent ready.

"Use Take Down Venasaur!" Sabrina orders.

"Dodge then use Extreme Speed!" Eli yelled.

Arcanine dodges Venasaur quickly and knocks it down with its attack.

"Now Arcanine use Fire Blast!" Eli excalims.

Venasaur gets hit.

"NO Venasaur! with all your might use Take Down!" Sabrina calls out.

Venasaur attempts to attack Arcanine.

"Finish it with Flame Thrower!" Eli ordered.

Arcanine uses Flame Thrower and finishes the battle.

Both trainers return their Pokemon and walk up to each other,

"You're a strong opponent Sabrina." Eli says.

"So are you though Eli." She says smiling.

Sabrina then does something unexpected. She hugs Eli and looks at him.

"When did you start hugging people?" Eli asked.

"I don't, you're just special." Sabrina smiles.

Eli blushes then looks at the sky.

"It's getting late, wanna camp out with us tonight?" Eli asks.

"Of course!" Sabrina says excitedly.

"Alright then lets get going!" Eli says.

**Everyone sets up camp and eat. Then the trio lay around their fire.**

Matt looks at his brother then at Sabrina.

"So guys, are y'all like together?" Matt asks.

Eli and Sabrina look at each other and blush. Deeply.

"NO!" They both yell.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry! Well I'm going to bed. Night guys!" Matt said.

The two tell matt good night and decide they both should get some sleep.

**Eli's Pov-**

I've seen the way she looks at me. I've seen her blush just when i look at her. Does she really like me? Do I actually like her?

**Sabrina's POV-**

WHY! Why does he have to look at me the way he does! I can't help but blush like crazy when he does it. I don't think he's picked up on my feelings. I hope he likes me...


End file.
